1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforced wall structure for a transformer tank that is subjected to pressures within the tank occurring as the result of overcurrent conditions during operation of a transformer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tanks containing a transformer submerged in cooling fluid are normally subjected to overcurrent conditions, such as short circuits, across the secondary and load conductors. Heretofore, transformers, such as a three-phase distribution transformer, were comprised of a core/coil assembly which was mounted within a mounting or U-frame for holding the assembly intact during handling and/or shipping. The core/coil assembly together with the mounting frame were in turn mounted within a reinforcing frame when installed within a transformer tank. The function of the reinforcing frame was to limit or subdue any expansive movements of the transformer resulting from expansive pressures incurred by the transformer coils due to any overcurrent conditions such as short circuits. Because of the reinforcing frame, a larger tank was required to enclose the assembly of the transformer, mounting frame, and reinforcing frame, which in turn requires a larger volume of cooling fluid. Manifestly, a more costly transformer structure was involved. Competitively, a less costly transformer structure was necessitated.